


The shores of madness

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Eldritch, Horror, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarabelle was just an ordinary girl, until the day when she diverged from her usual path home and wandered along the beach instead. Out of the curling mists blanketing the town, Cthulhu emerges and changes her life forever. A slice of life story with a twist, how will she ever tell her anti-Dagon parents about her new boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shores of madness

**Authors Note:**

This story takes place in an unassuming town in England, one that you could pass through and not even notice it was there. It was located on the shores of a grey ocean, the stony beach only populated by the few fishermen who still remained. Clarabelle Forester is walking home from the market one day, when she is strangely drawn to the shores of said beach. Dropping her groceries, she ignores the light rain falling on the worn pavement and seeping through her clothes and makes her way over to the foreboding ocean. Standing partly in the water, the waves lapping up past her ankles, she stares out into the thick mist, not sure what she is looking for. Not too long after her arrival, a looming shadow can be seen in the fog, an indiscernible shape rising from the waters. As it gets closer the ground shakes with its movement, and Clarabelle can make out more of the maddening creature. Of particular note to her are its large wings and betentacled visage, and as it lumbers up to her she goes crazy with love for the creature. Awoken from his eternal slumber in his kingdom R'lyeh, Cthulhu has risen in more ways than one.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on Febuary 15, 2014


End file.
